contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sophie Lavaud
Sophie Lavaud est une artiste française dans le domaine des arts visuels et art numérique qui vit et travaille à Paris. Diplômée en Arts visuels de l’université Paris 1 et Paris 8, elle est titulaire, depuis 2005 d’un Doctorat en Art et Sciences de l’Art de l’université Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne sur les "Scénographies interactives - Corps interfacés et systèmes dynamiques" sous la direction d'Anne-Marie Duguet. Elle enseigne actuellement la théorie et pratique de l' art numérique à l'Université Jean Monnet. Biographie Depuis son enfance, elle expérimente diverses techniques graphiques et picturales sur une grande variété de supports. Après avoir exposé des dessins, des peintures et des installations dans des galeries et centres d’art, à partir des années 90, elle explore en tant qu’art de recherche, les possibilités poétiques et expressives des médias numériques et interactifs, allant de l’image de synthèse à la réalité virtuelle, en passant par le réseau. Elle expose alors, en pionnière de l'art numérique en compagnie d'artistes comme Grégory Chatonsky, Ivan Chabanaud, Fred Forest, Miguel Chevalier, Joseph Nechvatal, Pascal Dombis, Catherine Nyeki, Edmond Couchot ou Jean-Louis Boissier. Son travail artistique actuel, interroge et renouvelle par l’utilisation de technologies numériques, des problématiques qui ont, de tout temps, été traitées par la peinture. C’est ainsi que dans ses installations interactives, elle met en scène le point de vue et l’infini des parcours du spectateur de la surface vers la profondeur, de la solidité vers la fluidité. Son esthétique, mue par une quête spirituelle, exigeante et authentique, se développe dans ses œuvres conçues comme des processus d’interactions entre composantes humaines et virtuelles, interagissant entre elles et avec leur environnement par le biais d’interfaces naturelles et « construites » qui placent l’expression du corps du spectateur au centre de l’expérience artistique. Enseignante-chercheure, elle intervient régulièrement depuis 1997 sur le rôle de la technologie dans l’art, dans des conférences nationales et internationales (à New York, Bilbao, Londres, Casablanca, Paris…) et publie des articles dans des revues et des ouvrages scientifiques. Parallèlement à la conception de projets de créations expérimentales, son activité s’étend au domaine de la conception de ressources pédagogiques numériques et à la mediation sensible d'oeuvres d'art patrimoniales. Analyse des œuvres * CENTRE-LUMIÈRE-BLEU(1995-2000) : Peinture dématérialisée pour une installation interactive en réalité virtuelle, avec capteurs de position permettant au spectateur une immersion active dans les couches virtuelles animées de comportements dynamiques. Co-production Art3000-Sophie Lavaud. * MANDALA ÉLECTRONIQUE (1996): film d’animation en images de synthèse 3D calculées au cœur de la matière électronique et de ses passages successifs d’un état à l’autre : de la granularité à l’aplat, du polychrome au monochrome, de l’ordre au chaos et projetées en boucle sur un écran de projection, un moniteur vidéo ou d’ordinateur. Co-production Art3000-Ex-Machina-Sophie Lavaud. * LE TECHNOMARIAGE (1999) : Œuvre-événement, consistant à « performer » le vrai mariage de l’artiste avec l’artiste des médias et Professeur d’université Fred Forest. Retransmise sur Internet la cérémonie met en synergie différents dispositifs : un site internet, des web-cams, des créations sonores originales de Christophe Charles et Christian Valensy, la création des avatars, une installation de réalité virtuelle, capteurs, salle multimédia du conseil municipal de la ville d’Issy-les-Moulineaux, en présence de Vinton Cerf, père du protocole Internet TCP/IP. Co-production Ville d'Issy-les-Moulineaux - Fred Forest & Sophie Lavaud. * CYBER-LIGHT-BLUE (2000) : scénographie sur le web, commande du festival parisien @rt-outsiders. Dispositif à exploration combinant texte, son, image et corps de l’internaute comme élément déclencheur. Version off line , Versions on line : http://www.art-outsiders.com/tekniart/gallerie/root_lavaud.htm Co-production @rt-outsiders - Sophie Lavaud * MATRICE ACTIVE (2003-2006): un projet de scénographie interactive en hommage à Kandinsky sous la forme d'un tableau/matrice virtuel utilisant des agents autonomes pouvant atteindre divers états d’équilibre selon les gestes du spectateur. - Premier prototype réalisé avec la plate-forme de développement 3D temps réel Virtools. Co-Production Villa Media-Art3000/Le Cube- Sophie Lavaud. Expositions personnelles et de groupe ;2008 * Artmedia X, BnF (Bibliothèque Nationale de France), Paris (France) http://www.olats.org/projetpart/artmedia/2008/mono_index.php * Isea 2008 (International Symposium on Electronic Art), Singapore http://www.isea2008singapore.org/conference/conf_schedule_30.html * Stony Brook University, Manhattan, New York City (U.S.A) http://www.digitalliveart.co.uk/ ;2006 High School of Photography and Cinema Louis-Lumière, Noisy-Le Grand (France). ;2004 Art Metz, European fair of contemporary art, Multimedia space, Metz (France). ;2002 Artmedia 8, “From Aesthetics of Communication to Net Art”, International symposium and exhibition, CFCE, Paris. 9th International Video Art Festival, Casablanca, Marocco. ;2001 * Art Jonction International, Parc des expositions, Nice (France). * WebNetMuseum, on line exhibition, curated by Louis-José Lestocart http://www.webnetmuseum.org ;2000 * ISEA (International Symposium on Electronic Art), Forum des images, Paris * Festival @rt-Outsiders, Paris ;1998-99 * Virtual art, interactive and multisensory creations”, Boulogne-Billancourt, curated by Frank Popper * Internet and Art, curated by Anne-Marie Morice, Synesthésie, Paris ;1997 Cyber, Cités, Citoyens ”, Cité des Sciences et de l’Industrie, La Villette, Paris ;Autres Parc des expositions, Toulouse, Futuroscope, Poitiers, Basilique Saint-Pierre aux Nonnains, Metz, Carrousel du Louvre, Paris (France) Galeries solo et groupe Galerie Françoise Friederich, Cologne, Galerie Odem, Hanovre, Procréart, Paris, Espace Connectik, Lyon, Galerie de la Pleau, Toulouse, Galerie Kandler, Toulouse. Références * "Kandinsky - Rétrospective au Centre Georges Pompidou", Sophie Lavaud, un théâtre en 3D, propos recueillis par Sophie Cachon,Télérama - Hors série, p. 90. * Arts numériques – Tendances, artistes, Lieux & Festivals, Anne-Cécile Worms, M21 Editions, p. 60. * Art et Internet, Fred Forest, Editions Cercle d’Art – Imaginaire : Mode d’emploi, 2008, pp.46-47. * Entendre l’esthétique dans ses complexités, Louis-José Lestocart, Coll. Ingénium, L’Harmattan, pp. 144-145, 2008. * From Technological to Virtual Art, Frank Popper, the MIT Press, Cambridge, Massachusetts, pp. 225 – 230, 2007. * Catalogue de l‘exposition : Art Jonction, 15th International Contemporary Art Fair, Palais des expositions Nice Acropolis, Nice (France), 2001. * “ Les nouvelles frontières de l’art ”, Sophie Noucher, Le Nouvel Observateur, du 23 au 29 août 2001. * “ L’art du XXIème siècle sera-t-il virtuel ? ”, J-François Paillard, New Biz n°7, févr. 2001. * Catalogue : “ ISEA 2000 – Révélation ”, Village ISEA 2000, Forum des Images, Paris, 7-10 décembre 2000. * “ Sophie Lavaud présente CLB on-line ”, Georges Dudan, L’Autre Web, oct/nov. 2000. * “ Portrait ”, Barbara Pillot, Le Monde Interactif en ligne, sept. 2000 : * “ Les femmes et l'art technologique ”, Claire Gacongne, Lunes n° 10, janv. 2000. * Catalogue de l’exposition : “ Art virtuel. Créations interactives et multisensorielles ”, Annick Bureaud, Beaux-Arts Magazine, 5 déc. 98 - 9 janv. 1999. * “ De la peinture au virtuel ou l’art du voyage initiatique ”, Fred Forest, E''piphaneia n°2'', avril 1997. * “ L’atelier des chercheurs ”, Myriam Boutoulle, Le délire multimédia : Télérama hors série, 1996. * “ Trois créations de réalité virtuelle ”, Pierre Vallet, L’écriture multimédia: Nov’Art hors/série, 1996. * “ Art et technologies, un dialogue inspiré ”, Danielle Van Santen, CD-Rama n°13, 1996. * “ M.A.M.A.C : l’image virtuelle entre au musée ”, Philippe Fiammetti, Nice-Matin, 1°janv. 1996. * “ Sophie Lavaud ”, Jeanne Llabres, A''rt Plus n°4'', nov.déc. 1996. * Catalogue de l’exposition : “ Art/Cognition ”,'' Cyprès. Ecole d’art d’Aix en Provence'', 1994. * Catalogue de l’exposition : “ Toulouse 86, Jeune génération ”, Brice Fauché, Paul Dumas-Ricord, Alain Mousseigne, 1986. Catégorie:Artiste français